


Baby, I Wanna Hit It In The Worst Way

by rockinrye



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, and then they bone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-27
Updated: 2011-10-27
Packaged: 2017-10-25 00:03:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/269393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rockinrye/pseuds/rockinrye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>540: she came over and started getting naked and said its not like i came over to just hang out // 303: Say it nicely. 303-1: Fine. I want to lovingly bend you over and lovingly fuck the shit out of you. Happy?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby, I Wanna Hit It In The Worst Way

**Author's Note:**

> Blame [lynnearlington](http://lynnearlington.livejournal.com) for this.

Rachel’s laughing at her. Like, really laughing. The kind of loud, body shaking laughter that makes her cheeks tinge red and her eyes a little brighter and it’d be cute but really there’s nothing funny. Mostly because she’s horny as hell and she may or may not have used her key, opened Rachel’s door and pulled her sweater over her head before it was even closed.  
   
Rachel’s immediate response had been a clueless, “What are you doing?” which – seriously? She’s pretty sure _that’s_ obvious.  
   
“It’s not like I just came over to hang out,” she’d said in response and for some reason that had resulted in this mess: Rachel laughing at her and not with her.  
   
“You’re serious?” Rachel asks before biting her lip to quell the laughter bubbling up all over again. Santana just rolls her eyes and pops the button on her jeans. She’s standing there in her bra, pushing her jeans off her hips – so, yeah, _serious_.  
   
“I’m horny, you’re my girlfriend, and I’m getting naked. I suggest you do the same.”  
   
“So, you _are_ serious?”  
   
“Baby,” she says, reaching behind her back to unclasp her bra. “Have I ever played about orgasms?”  
   
Seriously, her boobs are out and her jeans are by the bookshelf and Rachel’s still on the couch which –  
   
“Never,” Rachel teases.  
                                        
“Do I have to start touching myself or can we get this show on the road? There are at least ten things I want to do to you right now and they all involve _both_ of us being naked.”  
   
“You didn’t even say hi.”  
   
“My boobs did. C’mon.” She tilts her head towards her girlfriend’s bedroom. Rachel actually notices that she _has_ boobs in that moment and they’re fucking awesome. So.  
   
“Remind me again why I’m dating you,” she says but she’s standing and definitely not looking at Santana’s face.  
   
“Earth shattering orgasms. The kind you could be experiencing if you’d get naked. I’m freaking wet and like, you’ve made zero moves to remedy this. I’m gonna call Puck.”  
   
“Santana.” She doesn’t respond just reaches for the end of Rachel’s shirt, tugs her over and pushes it up over her head before pressing a quick kiss to her lips and smacking her ass.  
   
“Hi.”  
   
“You’re ridiculous, you know that, right?”  
   
“Yes, ridiculously good with my mouth,” she says, pressing their lips together again. She pulls a moan out of Rachel when her tongue slides across the girl’s bottom lip. So, _progress_. Seriously, this shouldn’t be this hard.  
   
“You are,” Rachel says, fingertips digging into her hips as she walks Santana backward toward her bedroom.  
   
Santana just nods and dips her head to catch Rachel’s bottom lip between her own and slides her hand over the plane or Rachel’s stomach. The mattress hits the back of her knees and she lets herself drop into a sitting position at the edge of Rachel’s bed.  
   
“You’re soaked,” she says, fingers pushing past the band of Rachel’s panties, lips skirting over the skin beneath her belly button. “Yet you just let me stand there naked and cold.” Rachel’s hips cant toward her fingers and she pulls her hand out. “Uh uh. Not like this. Take those off.”  
   
Rachel pushes her jeans and panties off her hips without a word. Cooperation is nice but –  
   
“Bra too,” Santana says, leaning back on her elbows and lifting her eyebrows. Rachel rolls her eyes but reaches to unhook it and lets it slide down her arms before dropping on the floor.  
   
“Satisfied?”  
   
“No.”  
   
“How do we fix that?” Rachel asks, tongue darting out to wet her lips as her knees dip into the mattress and bracket Santana’s hips.  
   
“First,” Santana says, wrapping an arm around her waist and rolling them. She rocks her hips and tweaks a nipple. Rachel whimpers and raises her head to find Santana’s lips but she dodges the kiss. “I go down on you until you can’t take it and then I flip you over and pull your hair.”  
   
“Yeah?” She’s biting her lip with this smirk reaching her eyes and Santana knows she’s going to fucking have fun with this.  
   
“Mhm. It’ll be good. Now open up, baby.” She squeezes her thigh and Rachel does, which, yeah _– awesome_. It blows her mind a little when she’s cooperative.  
   
She doesn’t sink down so much as she snaps her hips forward and fits herself between Rachel’s legs. She captures Rachel’s groan with her mouth, kisses her top lip then her bottom one and bites down a little. Rachel’s thighs squeeze her waist and she hooks her ankles over Santana’s ass to pull her back in. She laughs low in Rachel’s ear, which makes her moan. “You desperate now?”  
   
“Shut up,” Rachel says, holding her there so they’re pressed together tightly. She pushes at the waistband of Santana’s panties with her heel and tries to reach down to finish the job.  
   
Santana pries one of Rachel’s legs from her side, hooks her hand under the back of her knee and pushes it up and back against the bed before grinding her hips down. “You’re fucking _dripping_ , baby.”  
   
Rachel keens and closes her eyes. Santana slides her hand between them, smoothing her fingers over Rachel’s stomach before dipping her fingers in moisture only to pull them away and drag them up Rachel’s abdomen.  
   
“Dripping,” she says again, low, lips ghosting over the shell of Rachel’s ear. She bites down and then presses their lips together again, kisses her slow and dirty and pulls her body back when Rachel tries to grind up against her. “I got you, baby. Take it easy.”  
   
She kisses her again, licks into her mouth and smirks against her lips before dropping open mouth kisses over her jaw and down until her lips are soft against Rachel’s inner thigh and Rachel’s hips are arching desperately toward her.  
   
She hasn’t forgotten that she was _laughed_ at so she takes her sweet time, gripping Rachel’s hips tight to keep her in place, alternating the pressure of her tongue, sucking lightly ever so often but not hard enough to bring her over the edge yet.  
   
“God, I – just …” Rachel mutters, babbling. Half of the fun of fucking Rachel is in the noises she makes, the sexy little whimpers and moans that choke off the sentences she can’t complete.  
   
She pulses her tongue and grates her teeth with the smallest hint of pressure, Rachel’s fingers stroking her scalp gently regardless of the way her hips are moving in time with the rhythm of Santana’s mouth. She’s close, so close and Santana could tip her over the edge with a push from her fingers but she keeps them digging into Rachel’s hips as she licks with a more intent, presses her tongue _in_ and then slides it up to pulse with the pressure of her lips. When Rachel comes it’s with a scream that’s barely muffled by the pillow she grabs, hips arching off the bed, thighs squeezing against Santana’s ears.  
   
“You good?” Santana asks, kissing Rachel’s still-heaving chest. Rachel just nods and pulls at the back of her neck until they’re kissing lazily, lips sliding together softly, her fingers playing with the hairs at the base of Santana’s neck.  
   
“I want to touch you,” Rachel says against her neck, her breath tickling the skin there. Santana shakes her head and pulls back to kiss the corner of her mouth.  
   
“I’m not done.” She sits back on her knees, scratches her nails over Rachel’s abdomen, and feels her muscles clinch under the pads of her fingers. She grins and taps Rachel’s hip. “Face down, ass up, baby.”  
   
Rachel rolls her eyes. “I’m not doing it when you say it like that.”  
   
“What do you want me to say?”  
   
“Say it nicely.”  
   
She lets her fingers drop lower and smirks at the barely audible gasp and rolls her eyes, hard, because how else is she supposed to say it? She figures anything is sweet if ‘baby’ is on the end.  
   
“Fine. Can you please get on your stomach so I can lovingly fuck you from behind? Making you scream is such a delight. Happy?” She flashes a fake smile and circles her finger. Rachel hips jerk but she gives her a look, which is pointless because regardless Santana will have a fist full of hair and wet fingers in a few minutes. So.  
   
“Baby, have you seen you from behind?” Seriously, pandering to her girlfriend’s ego should not make everything better but there’s that little smile and the tiny eye roll turns into narrowed dark eyes and –  
   
“Come here,” Rachel says, pulling her lips into her mouth and quirking a brow. Santana leans forward until they’re pressed together again and Rachel tilts her chin up and kisses her hard before rolling them over and straddling Santana’s thighs. “I said I wanted to touch you and I’m going to.”  
   
She lifts her hips when Rachel’s thumbs hook into her panties because she’s a fucking gentleman and, you know, making things easier for later isn’t bad. She almost seems cooperative. She’s really thankful for those yoga classes because she twists her body a little and rolls Rachel so she’s on her stomach.  
   
She laughs close to her ear and strokes her fingers through her hair before tugging hard enough to pull her back against her. Rachel fucking smiles. So, she’s obviously not opposed and still super wet when she starts stroking her hard and slow.  
   
“You like that shit, don’t you?”  
   
Rachel doesn’t say anything even though she’s obviously trying to. She just whimpers and pushes back against Santana’s fingers and that’s really all the answer she needs.  
   
“I should stop,” she says, lips pressing kisses into Rachel’s shoulder, hand still fisted tight in her hair. “Huh?”  
   
“N-no, you shouldn’t,’ she manages around a moan.  
   
“You’re right. I like it when you’re speechless.” Her fingers curl and press up and, yeah; Rachel actually _doesn’t_ have anything to say to that. She just drops her head a little and gasps when she hits the same spot again and again and again.  
   
“Stop fucking teasing,” Rachel hisses. Santana laughs because she’s not but she’ll take the bait. She pushes hard enough to make Rachel fall forward so her stomach is pressed into the mattress and straddles her thigh. She pulls at the hair in her fist and turns Rachel’s head so she can kiss her.  
   
“That better, baby?” She fucking knows it is because she can _feel_ it in the way she’s fluttering around her fingers and if she just _pushes and pulls_ like _that_ –  
   
“Yes, that’s … Santan— _oh_.” Rachel fucking shatters around her to the point that it hurts and she strokes her through it, kissing along the curve of her spine when Rachel gasps and goes limp against the bed. She collapses on top of her, skin sticking to Rachel’s as she kisses her hair. “Fuck, baby.”  
   
“Mhm,” she murmurs sleepily, which – _no_.  
   
“Uh uh. Wake up,” Santana says rolling off of her and dancing her fingers up down Rachel’s side.  
   
“Nap first, then you,” Rachel says and she’d be pissed if she couldn’t hear the grin. That bitch.  
   
“Stop fucking around. I’m wet.”  
   
“You’re always wet, Santana. I’m pretty sure that’s how you came through the door.”  
   
“Right. Might explain why I came in the door _stripping_.”  
   
“You’re really charming.”  
   
“And you talk too much. So, maybe use your mouth for something else?”  
   
“Fuck you.”  
   
“Please?”  
   
Rachel's laughing at her _again_ and she’s wondering how long it takes to suffocate someone with a pillow until she says, “Get up. I’ll bend you over the couch.”  
   
“Thank God.”


End file.
